


Visiting

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Since Whirl is banned from Earth, Cyclonus goes to check on Whirl Jr
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Visiting

Heatwave frowned as he saw Blades panicking outside his office. Chase was doing his best to try and calm the helicopter, but by the looks of it, the police car was only making it worse. Knowing Blades, he was probably blowing things out of proportion. 

“He has to be here for Wedge! That’s the only explanation for him being here. The Cons don’t like to have defectors, we have to keep Wedge safe!” Blades shrieked, his voice rising in volume. Panic was setting in for the helicopter; Heatwave needed to step in before Chase was pulled into the panic as well.

“Hold on you two,“ Heatwave grumbled. “What’s going on?” 

“We have an unexpected visitor,” Chase said, “he’s in your office.” 

“It’s Cyclonus! Right-servo mech to Galvatron!” Blades whimpered, “he has to be here for Wedge! They always send Cons to get back those who defected.” His blades fluttered in nervousness as he panicked. 

“Calm down Blades,” Heatwave said, “and Chase, get him to the med-bay. I’ll handle our Con problem.”

* * *

Cyclonus hummed as he waited for Heatwave to arrive. He didn’t wish to be impatient, but the Energon cookies he brought for Whirl Jr. were starting to cool down, even in the special heating container he brought with him. Whirl wanted to know if his sparkling was alright, but with his ban from Earth, he couldn’t just hop through a space bridge and come see her. Cyclonus had volunteered to go, while Tailgate stayed with Whirl to calm his anxieties about his only sparkling being on a foreign squishy planet. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Heatwave said; Cyclonus was pulled out of his thoughts, “Let’s get this meeting over with.” 

“I do agree,” Cyclonus said, “I’m glad that you know the reason I’m here.” 

“Of course, but I cannot let you take Wedge back to the Decepticons.” Heatwave said sternly. Cyclonus cocked his head in confusion. 

“I have no clue who this Wedge is. I’m here to visit Whirl Jr. Her creator is banned from coming to Earth, so I offered to come in his steed,” Cyclonus said softly. 

“Wait- you're here for Whirl?” Heatwave said in shock. From his files, she came from a completely Autobot background. 

“Uncle Cyclonus!” Both mechs turned as Whirl slammed the door to Heatwave’s office open, “you're here!” The excited youngling ran up to Cyclonus and jumped into his lap.

“I brought something for you,” Cyclonus said, and he pulled out the container of cookies, “I thought I would bring you something from home.” Whirl’s optics sparkled with giddy happiness, and she started to pull out the treats and shove them into her mouth. Cyclonus hummed as he pulled out a cleaning cloth and started wiping off the crumbs around her mouth. 

“Oh! Would you like a tour of the academy?” Whirl said once she finished off the treat. 

“Of course,” Cyclonus murrmerd, “is there anything I need before we leave? I filled out the paperwork, but do I need a day pass?” Cyclonus asked as he turned towards Heatwave. 

“Oh no,” Heatwave said as he looked at the finished form, squinting at the old Cybertronian cursive, “This should be fine. I’ll let everyone know you're a visitor.” 

“Yay!” Whirl hopped down and pulled on Cyclonus’s servo, “follow me! Professor Blades is going to love meeting you!” 


End file.
